An Element of Sadness
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah mengetahui bahwa musim dingin dan salju adalah lambang dari sebuah kesedihan?Mematahkan hati siapapun pada musim itu. Dan menorehkan luka yang terjadi pada musim itu juga.  Mind to RnR? request from relya Schiffer.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC (maybe), Typos(S), alur kecepetan, dan EYD yang masih rada berantakan.**

**A/N : **yaks.. akhirnya fic berpair kedua orang yang bahkan gak pernah ketemu ini selesai juga. Butuh berkali-kali aqu bikin nih fic, udah jadi apus udah jadi apus lagi =.= karena konsep yang kurang pas.

Semoga yang ini lebih baik dan kalian dapat menyukainya.

Fic ini adalah request dari **relya Schiffer**, semoga dia menyukainya.

Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari lagi **Taylor Swift **yang judulnya **Back To December.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Selamat membaca.

Enjoy.

**An Element of Sadness**

Apakah kalian pernah mengetahui bahwa musim dingin dan salju adalah lambang dari sebuah kesedihan? Musim dingin membekukan perasaan siapapun di musim itu. Mematahkan hati siapapun pada musim itu. Dan menorehkan luka yang terjadi pada musim itu juga.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Aku duduk di meja sebuah cafe sambil memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang turun perlahan menyentuh permukaan jalanan kota ini. Kutopang daguku dan memoriku langsung berputar, berputar dengan bebasnya. Membuatku kembali mengingat hari bersalju itu.

Setiap butiran salju yang menyentuh kulit masih dapat kurasakan dengan jelas. Sensasi dingin yang diberikan oleh musim dingin masih begitu terasa di kulitku hingga hari ini. Setiap aku mengingat hal itu.

Selalu, setiap musim dingin ini dimulai dan salju pun turun, aku akan kembali mengingat hari itu. Hari saat pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer memaksaku untuk memilih dan berujung pada kepedihan di antara kami berdua.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia," nada datarnya yang dingin masih terngiang di kepalaku. Saat itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa dengan tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu.

Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, hanya perempuan biasa yang tidak terlalu sering berbicara pada siapapun. Kecuali kepada mereka yang dekat dengan diriku. Di situlah dia berada, di saat keheningan mengisi ruang kepalaku dia duduk di sebelahku. Tidak, dia tidak berbicara, tapi kami mulai berbagi keheningan sejak saat itu.

Entah sejak kapan, dia selalu berada di sampingku tanpa mengucapkan beribu-ribu untaian kata. Diam dan hanya mengucapkan kata-kata singkat, membuatku sedikit nyaman akan keadaan itu. Keadaan itu membuatku tidak harus mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan dan apa yang aku alami, karena aku tidak terlalu menyukainya.

Dan aku tidak menyangka hubungan penuh keheningan tadi membuatnya dapat berkata seperti itu. Padahal dia tahu pasti bahwa aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'sahabat'.

Dia menatapku dengan serius. Tatapannya membuatku tak dapat berkelit walau hanya sekedar untuk memutar bola mataku.

"Ulquiorra, kau tahu bahwa aku...," aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata itu. Aku tidak ingin melukai dia. Dia yang selalu ada di sebelahku saat aku membutuhkan sebuah keheningan.

"Apa?" dia kembali bertanya, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatku yang terhenti barusan.

"A-aku... ." Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Dia sahabatku dan tak pernah kupikirkan sekalipun akan datangnya hari ini. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan menerima sahabat yang sudah mengerti diri kita sendiri? Aku mulai berpikir positif, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hal khusus seperti rasa suka kepada dirinya.

"Kuchiki Rukia," aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan mulai menggerakkan bibirku.

"I-iya, a-aku juga...," aku melihat dia mendekat dan menyentuh daguku, "... menyukaimu." Setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang penuh keraguan itu dia menciumku. Memberikan rasa dingin yang membekas setiap aku menyentuh bibir ini. Sejak hari itu aku mulai merasa bersalah akan dirinya.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat mendengar bunyi gemerincing saat pintu cafe itu dibuka. Aku menurunkan tanganku yang sedari tadi bertengger di daguku. Aku terkejut menatap wajahnya. Mata emeraldnya sangat menarik perhatian dari sekian banyak pasang mata yang berwarna abu di kafe itu.

Dia mendekati salah satu meja yang hanya berbeda tiga meja dari mejaku. Dia tidak berubah, rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan tangannya yang selalu tersimpan di saku celananya.

Aku sedikit tersenyum menatap gayanya itu. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku juga ada di sini. Dia hanya menatap gelas yang berisi kopi hangat di hadapannya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Sesekali dia melihat ponselnya dan berakhir dengan decakan dari bibirnya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Berkencan? Aku sedikit tidak senang dengan dugaanku kali ini.

Dia menatap jam tangannya berkali-kali dan memandang salju yang masih turun di luar sana. Apakah dia juga sedang mengingat hari itu? Baiklah, aku menyukai dugaanku yang ini.

Tiba-tiba dia kembali mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan. Hei, tunggu kau mau kemana? Dengan segera aku mengambil tasku dan mengikutinya keluar dari cafe. Dia berjalan di hadapanku. Langkahnya pun tetap sama dengan dulu. Di tengah para manusia yang melangkah dengan cepat, dia melangkah dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin sekali berbicara dengan pemuda di hadapanku ini.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh pundaknya. Dia menghentikan langkah dan jantungku berdegup kencang melihat reaksinya. "Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra Schiffer?" aku menyebutkan namanya. Dia menoleh perlahan dan menatap wajahku. Tidak ada senyuman hangat untuk menyambutku. Tidak, hal seperti itu memang tidak ada sejak pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Kuchiki Rukia," dia menyebut namaku. Aku senang. Sangat senang nadanya yang dingin itu kembali menyebut namaku dan dia masih mengingatnya.

"Ternyata benar kau, Ulquiorra," aku sedikit tersenyum menatapnya. Dia tidak membalasku, malah berbalik, dan kembali melangkah. Aku menyusulnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku sambil melirik wajahnya sejenak.

"Yang kau lihat?"

Dalam hati aku tertawa. Dia tidak pernah berubah. Sangat sulit untuknya memberitahukan sebuah jawaban langsung padaku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung. Bola matanya menatap mataku sejenak, "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Apakah dia berpikir aku tak akan mengacuhkannya walaupun aku melihatnya?

"Tidak ada salahnya memanggil teman lama, bukan?" dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mataku. Aku dapat melihat kepedihan di dalamnya, apakah sebegitu parahnya luka yang aku torehkan? Aku menatapnya sendu dan menundukkan wajahku.

Dia kembali melangkah, "Kenapa kau kembali menyapaku?" pertanyaan itu terdengar bagai usiran untuk diriku. Sakit dan tepat mengenai jantungku yang berdebar kencang saat berada disampingnya. "Kau ingin mengembalikan boneka pemberianku? Boneka yang kau letakkan di tempat yang bahkan sangat jarang kau sentuh?" Ulquiorra menelengkan kepalanya menatapku. Tatapan itu... dia menatapku tajam.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah akan boneka itu. Tapi, tidak tahukah dia? Tak tahukah bahwa boneka itulah yang menemani tidurku dalam beberapa waktu yang lewat?

"Ulquiorra, tidak bisakah kau tidak membahas hal ini?" Aku menatapnya dan dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kubahas?"

Aku dapat merasakannya, dia begitu kecewa sangat kecewa dengan diriku. Tapi, saat itu aku tidak punya pilihan. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Dia sedikit berdecak. Aku tahu ini pertanyaan yang sangat aneh dan aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti ini padanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu."

Tidak seharusnya aku tersinggung dengan ucapannya, karena seperti itulah dia. Tapi, kali ini nada penolakan berbeda terdengar dari bicaranya dan membuatku sedikit merasa... sakit.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan berbalik menatapku, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mengikutiku? Pulanglah."

Aku terkejut dan menatapnya. Sedari tadi aku hanya memikirkan tentang perkatannya. Hingga aku tidak menyadari aku telah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "A-aku ingin ke sana, kok," jawabku gugup sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang tak kalah tinggi dari bangunan di hadapanku.

"Lakukan sesukamu," Ulquiorra langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menatap punggungnya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap butiran salju yang kembali turun. Aku pun menengadahkan tanganku dan menyambut salju itu. Ternyata salju memang lambang kesedihan. Padahal, salju sangat cantik dan putih.

* * *

'Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die

* * *

Aku duduk di tepi kasurku, sambil mengeringkan rambut hitamku yang masih basah. Aku menatap boneka yang dia berikan saat itu. Aku mengangkat boneka itu dan meletakannya di pangkuanku.

Aku menatap sendu boneka itu. Aku menyesal pernah meletakkannya di kamar yang sudah tidak pernah dipakai saat itu. Dia memberiku boneka ini ketika aku sedang menangis karena kakakku, Hisana, yang meninggal karena sakit.

Aku bersedih dan menangis di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Dia berdiri di hadapanku, menekuk lututnya dan menggenggam tanganku. Tidak, dia tidak berbicara dia seolah menemaniku bersedih dalam diam. Saat itu pertama kalinya dia melihatku menangis.

Setelah sesenggukanku terhenti, dia menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk. Dan dia memberikan boneka itu di depanku.

"Apa ini?" aku bertanya saat dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelahku dan menyodorkan boneka ini kepadaku.

"Ambilah. Dan jangan menangis lagi," nadanya masih terdengar datar dan dingin. Tapi tidak, aku dapat merasakan kecemasan dari setiap ucapan yang dia keluarkan.

Aku menatap ragu boneka itu, lalu mengambilnya. "Terima kasih," aku mengucapkannya tanpa tersenyum, mungkin dia berpikir aku tidak dapat tersenyum karena aku sedang bersedih. Tapi tidak, aku melakukannya karena aku tidak begitu menyukai boneka yang dia berikan.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit itu, aku meletakkannya di kamar sebelah. Aku melakukannya karena aku takut jika aku menyimpannya aku dapat menyukainya. Aku tahu itu alasan yang bodoh. Bukankah bagus, jika aku menyukainya? Tapi, aku tidak ingin sosok sahabat yang aku kagumi itu menghilang. Dan menjadi orang yang aku sukai, yang tiba-tiba membuatku ingin menguasainya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku. Rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengan Ulquiorra sekarang. Aku mendesah pelan, rasanya sulit untuk berbicara dengannya sekarang. Aku merasa tidak dapat menjangkau dirinya lagi.

Padahal dulu setiap aku menoleh, dia selalu ada di sana menatapku dan menghampiriku. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, tidak lagi setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada dirinya.

Aku kejam saat itu, yang awalnya aku melakukannya agar tidak menyakitinya malah membuatnya membenciku. Harusnya saat itu aku tidak mengiakan pernyataannya. Jika aku melakukannya, hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Aku menghela nafas dan memejamkan mataku. Aku mengerti mengapa sekarang dia tidak ingin berbicara lagi. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada dirinya, tapi hati ini terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Akal sehatku menghalangiku untuk mengatakan kata 'maaf' kepada Ulquiorra.

Jika aku mampu, aku ingin memutar kembali waktu dan tidak ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu. Karena sekarang aku sangat menyukainya dan merindukan kehadirannya.

Dan esoknya adalah hari di mana aku memberinya sebuah perpisahan dan membuatku terkurung akan kenangan yang selalu berputar setiap musim dingin.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right

* * *

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah kaca yang besar. Darinya ditampilkan pemandangan lampu-lampu kendaraan yang melintasi jalanan kota ini.

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi... aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak berubah secara fisik. Tapi kehadirannya membuat rasa kecewaku kembali menguar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu dia mau menerima pernyataanku jika dia hanya menganggapku sahabat?

Apakah dia mengira aku hanya bercanda dengannya? Aku memejamkan mataku. Dan berbalik menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang di pigura berukuran kecil. Foto itu adalah foto Rukia. Foto yang kuambil saat mengamati dia bertopang dagu dan menatap ke luar jendela di sebelahnya.

Tidak tahukah dia? Bahwa aku masih memiliki perasaan kepadanya? Bahwa saat kita tadi bertemu, aku ingin memeluk tubuhmu dan kembali melilitkan syalku kepadamu, mencegahmu agar tidak kedinginan.

Tidak, tapi aku tidak dapat melakukannya, karena kekecewaanku menghalangiku untuk melakukannya. Tidak tahukah kau? Saat aku menatap ekspresi kepedihanmu... saat aku mengucapkan setiap kata-kata yang menyakitimu, aku ingin menepuk pundakmu, dan membuatmu kembali tersenyum?

Tidak, dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu semua itu karena aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Saat di hari terakhir musim dingin sekaligus hari terakhir turunnya butiran salju itu, aku sudah memutuskan tidak menemuinya lagi.

Besok adalah tepat tiga tahun setelah dia mengucapkannya. Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya, tapi sulit setiap aku menatap salju yang menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Memori itu langsung berputar tanpa aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikannya.

Di hari terakhir musim dingin itu, kau berdiri di hadapanku. Dan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari mata emeraldku.

"Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi," aku tahu dia mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak ingin menyakitiku. Tapi, tidakkah dia tahu bahwa hal seperti itu semakin membuatku kecewa akan dirimu, Kuchiki Rukia?

"Kenapa?" Aku sudah mengetahui hubungan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Dan aku tahu ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya karena menerima pernyataanku. Tapi, hingga saat itu dia masih membohongi diriku.

"Karena musim dingin. Tidak ada hubungan yang berhasil saat kau menyatakannya pada musim dingin. Karena musim dingin adalah lambang kesedihan. Dan hubungan ini memang membuatku sedih, Ulquiorra."

Aku tahu kau bohong. Tapi kenapa kau membawa nama musim dalam hubungan kita? Aku ingin kau mengatkannya dengan jujur, bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak menyukaiku.

"Baiklah," aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan dirinya. Aku tahu saat itu dia langsung terduduk lemas karena telah mengucapkannya. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan dirinya lagi.

* * *

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

* * *

Keesokkan harinya aku menyusuri jalanan yang kembali tertimbun salju. Aku menatap dia berdiri di depan sebuah taman yang sangat sepi. Dia berdiri dan menatap butiran salju itu menyentuh dirinya. Aku kembali melihatnya, ekspresinya yang begitu tenang saat butiran putih itu menyentuh kulitnya. Sebuah senyum langsung terukir di wajahnya.

"Katamu musim dingin adalah lambang kesedihan. Lalu, kenapa kau bisa tersenyum menatap benda yang mendukung musim dingin itu?" Suaraku membuatnya terkejut dan membuatnya menatapku yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku tersenyum karena di musim ini kau menyatakan perasaanmu," dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum pelan. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Sedangkan dia mengucapkan kesedihan saat berpisah dariku.

"Dan di musim ini juga kau mengatakan perpisahan padaku."

Aku kembali melihat ekspresi kesedihan di matanya. Aku tahu tidak ada gunananya mengungkit masa lalu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku, dia menarik tanganku, "Tidak, jangan pergi."

Aku menatap wajahnya dari sudut mataku. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku dingin. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," pintanya.

Aku menepis tangannya dan memutar tubuhku. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Kau ingin menjelaskan kebohongan lagi padaku?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin aku yang terlalu kejam. Tapi, jika aku tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak dapat menjauh darinya. Sebab, perasaan ini semakin tumbuh saat aku kembali menatap wajahnya. "Sekali saja, katakan perasaanmu dengan jujur," aku mengucapkannya dengan pelan, sangat pelan seperti berbisik.

Dia mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapku yakin, "Baiklah, aku katakan dengan jujur." Dia menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, saat itu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadamu selain sebagai sahabat, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu.

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

"Aku takut menyimpan boneka itu di dekatku, karena aku tidak ingin menyukaimu, dan membuatku ingin menguasaimu. Dan aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita, karena aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih lagi."

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

Dia berhenti berbicara dan menatap wajahku. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh bajuku.

"Dan aku meminta maaf atas segala perlakukanku padamu sekarang. Karena kali ini aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

_But this is me swallowing my pride. __Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku,"

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_. _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

Dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, hingga aku hampir tidak dapat mendengarnya jika dia tidak berada di dekatku.

"Aku-," aku tak dapat mendengarkan lanjutan dari ucapannya, karena aku telah mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kali ini tidak seperti waktu itu, dia yang diam dan tidak membalas ciumanku. Kini dia membalas ciumanku dan mulai memelukku. Aku pun menggerakkan tanganku dan memeluknya.

Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin perasaan hitamku ini menguasaiku, membuatku menjauh darinya dan membuatnya menangis.

Sekali lagi kami kembali menjalin hubungan pada musim dingin. Aku melepas ciumanku dan berbisik kepadanya, "Tidak apakah kita kembali berhubungan di musim kesedihan ini?"

Dia tertawa pelan dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat, "Tentu tidak apa, karena akan lebih menyedihkan, jika kamu pergi di musim ini."

Aku langsung memeluknya ketika mendengar jawabannya. Tidak, sebesar apapun kebencianku padanya, lebih besar rasa sayangku dan takut kehilangan akan dirinya.

Musim dingin boleh menjadi simbol kesedihan, tapi kesedihan itu telah kami lewati.

**End of Ulquiorra's POV**

* * *

**Owari.**

**A/N : **bagaimanakah? Maaf kalo mengecewakan huwaaaaaaaa! yang garis miring di poermintaan maaf Rukia, itu potongan lagu yah ^^ semoga perubahan POV nya tidak membuat kalian bingung.

And special thx to **nutmeg-not-head.**

Makasih atas refrensinya dan semuanya ^^

Kritik dan saran masih di terima.

So review plis ^^

Makasih sebelumnya bagi Anda yang bersedia membaca fic ini ^^


End file.
